


Not a Date

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, based on prompt, mild jealousy, post Season 1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Prompt: Lucy goes out with a man and Wyatt thinks she's going out on a date and Rufus doesn't correct him just to see it all burn.





	Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lyatt fanfic - I hope you like! Thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Timeless.

 

  
“Lucy it’s time.” Her cousin Molly looked at her pointedly.

 

“Time for what?

 

“Time for you to date. I know you ended your engagement recently but let’s be honest, that was over for months. You need to put yourself back out there. You are never going to find a man if you don’t try.”

 

“Wow! Have you been saving that up? I’m good Molly. You don’t need to worry. Besides, what makes you think I haven’t found someone already?”

 

“Please. I know you. Which is why I’ve arranged for you to have dinner with a man tonight.”

 

“A blind date?”

 

Molly nodded.

 

“No. Call it off. I’m not going on a blind date.”

 

“It’s too late, he’s already on his way to the restaurant. James is a kind man. Please give him a chance Lucy.”

 

******

 

Some days were just harder than others. If Wyatt had to admit it, he was lonely. He wanted to call Lucy. He loved hanging out with Lucy. But he didn’t want to give her the wrong impression, his heart still belonged to Jessica but maybe...

 

So, he couldn’t call Lucy. He decided to call one of his old army buddies.

 

No success, everyone seemed to be busy with their significant others.

 

Suddenly, he thought of Rufus. He was friends with Jiya too, he could totally hang out with them. It had been a while since their last mission, it would be great to see them. He sent Rufus a text.

 

**Wyatt: Hey, what are you up to?**

**Wyatt: Want to grab dinner?**

**Wyatt: Jiya welcome**

 

Wyatt put his phone down trying to pretend he wasn’t desperately waiting for a response. The clock ticked. He turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. Finally, the phone buzzed on the table.

 

**Rufus: Jiya and I were just heading to that new restaurant on King**

**Rufus: The one with pink door**

**Rufus: You are welcome to join**

**Wyatt: Great I’ll see you there soon**

 

Wyatt hoped he wasn’t crashing their date night. Nah, Rufus would have said that. They were cool.

 

*****

 

Lucy was here under duress. She did not want to be here but it would be rude to just up and leave poor James. But this was not a date, she reminded herself. This was a meeting arranged by her cousin.

 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rufus and Jiya walk in and take a seat. Rufus! Maybe he could save her. Talking to this man was like watching paint dry, nice but so, so dull. As James droned on about his interest in horses, Lucy nodded and smiled and plotted her escape.

 

“Sorry, I just felt my phone buzz. I’d better check, we have this thing going on at work.” She hauled her phone out of bag. And quickly texted Rufus one simple word - HELP.

 

She was trying so hard to appear interested, that she did not hear Rufus approach “Lucy! Funny meeting you here.”

 

“Hello, Rufus. This is James, a friend...” Lucy knew she was reaching but this was not A DATE.

 

Rufus looked at Lucy like he wasn’t buying it. “Hi, Lucy and I are work colleagues. Speaking of work, Lucy can I steal you away for a moment?”

 

“Sure. I’ll be right back James.”

 

As soon as they rounded the corner to the hallway with the restrooms, Lucy let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

 

“No problem. Lucy who is James?” Rufus looked at her quizzically.

 

Lucy looked down, “a man my cousin Molly wanted me to meet.”

 

“A date? I didn’t know you were dating. Good for you! Although, I really thought you were interested in someone else if you know what I’m saying?”

 

Lucy blushed. “I’ll tell you one thing, I’m not interested in James.”

 

“Then why don’t you just tell him that. I’m sure he would appreciate the honesty. Then you both can move on.”

 

“You’re right. That would be the adult mature thing to do. I’ll do it!” She turned and began walking around the corner and turned back and looked at Rufus. “Off to adult!”

 

*****

 

Twenty minutes after Lucy had decided to adult she was still sitting at the table with James. Adulting is hard! She had tried to tell him but it was like he didn’t want to hear it. Right now, she was thinking she was going to have to say “I don’t like you,” in order for him to understand! And no one wants to hear that!

 

James was talking again and again she was trying to pay attention. It was at that moment, she felt more than saw Wyatt walk into the restaurant. She knew he was there, even without looking up. It was as though the air crackled when they were near one another. Gave a whole new meaning to the term sparkage.

 

But she and Wyatt were not to be. He was still holding out hope they would find a way to bring his wife back. Lucy was divided on that, part of her really wanted Wyatt to be happy and have his wife back the other part was selfish, she wanted Wyatt for herself. But he had implied maybe...

 

She looked over and saw Wyatt had joined Rufus and Jiya. So, the gang were hanging out without her. It hurt a little.

 

*****

 

Wyatt hadn’t even taken his seat when he turned on Rufus. “Is that Lucy over there? On a date? Is that why you brought me here? To show me I’m going to lose Lucy? That’s low Rufus, really low.”

 

“Woah! I had no idea that Lucy and her date would be here. Stop playing the blame game! But since you mentioned it, there is no reason for Lucy not to be on a date. It’s not like you told her you had feelings.”

 

“Rufus.” Wyatt said warningly.

 

“Don’t Rufus me. I’m just telling it like it is.”

 

*****

 

Lucy kept looking over at her friends.  How she wished she were there instead of here. How she wished she were ANYWHERE instead of here.

 

“You okay?”

 

Oh no, James noticed her boredom. How rude of her. “Sorry, I’m fine. Just a little tired. You know how it is.”

 

“Oh, I know…” He proceeded to explain all the things he did when he was tired to stay awake.

 

All Lucy could think was maybe I could fall ill…that’s it. “Excuse me, sorry James, I have to run to the ladies. I’ll be right back.”

 

Lucy could feel Wyatt’s eyes on her as she left the table and headed for the hallway with the restrooms.

 

She made it to the restroom, reapplied her lipstick, fluffed her hair, washed her hands. She ran out of things to do. She looked at her watch, they had only had an appetizer, still a main course to go. She could do this. It was just a meal. James was nice. Buck up Preston you are made of sterner stuff than this.

 

With that, with her head held high she walked out of the ladies room and directly into Wyatt.

 

“Were you waiting for me?” She practically hissed.

 

“No, I mean yes, I mean I wanted to talk to you but I didn’t want to interrupt your date.” Wyatt looked down at his feet.

 

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

 

“I just wanted to say hi.”

 

“Well hi back. I should get back now.” Lucy began to walk away.

 

“Wait! Who is he? Is he good enough for you?” Wyatt could not stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

 

Lucy turned to look at him.

 

“I mean I know he’s not good enough for you. It’s just I had no idea you were seeing someone. I guess I wasn’t paying close enough attention.” Wow. He really wasn’t making things any better.

 

Lucy walked back to Wyatt. “You were paying plenty of attention.”

 

Wyatt blushed. So she had noticed.

 

“But he’s isn’t a date, he’s just a guy my cousin wanted me to meet. There won’t be another meeting.”

 

“Why did your cousin want you to meet him?” Wyatt was so confused.

 

“She wanted it to be a date. She thinks I need to get back out there. I disagree but it would have been rude to cancel at the last minute.”

 

“And you wouldn’t want to be rude,” Wyatt teased.

 

“That’s a bit rich coming from the man who insisted on calling me Ma'am” she winked at him. “But I really should get back and you should get back to the group dinner to which  you didn’t bother inviting me.” She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but she could see in Wyatt’s eyes he had heard it.

 

“It was actually a last minute thing, I invited myself to hang out with Rufus and Jiya, still not sure if they are just humouring me.”

 

“Next time you need someone to hang out with you should call me. I can be fun.”

 

“Next time, maybe I shall” he smiled at her and got lost in her beautiful eyes.

 

They were looking so intently at one another they didn’t notice James until he cleared his throat.

 

“Oh my God, James! This is Wyatt, Wyatt Logan, another one of my colleagues.”

 

Wyatt stuck out his hand and James shook it saying, “James, James Smith, a friend of Lucy’s.”

 

“Sorry for hogging your friend James.”

 

“No problem, I just wanted to come back and make sure she was okay.” He turned to Lucy. “You were gone a long time so I worried you were sick or something.”

 

Lucy saw her way out and seized it like a life raft. “Actually James, I’m really not feeling well. It may be best if we call it a night.”

 

“Sure, let me take you home.” He began to lead Lucy away, he turned and looked back at Wyatt, “nice meeting you.”

 

“Nice meeting you as well.” Although Wyatt was pretty sure they wouldn’t be meeting again.

 

*****

 

Wyatt went back to his table and enjoyed a lovely meal with Rufus and Jiya before heading home for the night.

 

He was slowly shuffling home after maybe one too many glasses of wine when he noticed Lucy huddled on his doorstep.

 

“Lucy? What are you doing here?”

 

“I didn’t want to go home and I thought it might be fun to hang out with you. You know, if you want to?” She was suddenly feeling very insecure about this. What if he thought she was stalking him?

 

“I’d love to hang out with you Lucy!”

 

“Great!” Lucy got up. “So tomorrow, then?”

 

“Where are you going?” Wyatt laughed. “You waited for me to come home so you could leave?”

 

“I thought it might be too late.” She said shyly.

 

“No, come on in. Let’s watch some TV.”

 

Lucy smiled. This was not a date but exactly where she wanted to be.


End file.
